


One & Only

by YoonseokBruh



Series: yves & chuu's domestic journeys of shipping, escaping eden, plotting, and etc [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonseokBruh/pseuds/YoonseokBruh
Summary: Sooyoung never realized how much she needed this.





	One & Only

Chaewon is adorable to say the least. She reminds Sooyoung of herself, most of the times. Going to shoots or helping with the music video, Sooyoung knows this girl was just like her when she started. The hug in the mv symbolizes a change and it is not wrong, the tall brunette knows there will be a change like her’s.

 

Her change while debuting also comes in the form of a small girl with a love for penguins, and a smile that could light up the world. Jiwoo was a little clumsy always dropping cameras and floundering like her assigned animal but she never hesitated to reach for Yves. Even with Haseul and Lippy she always grabbed for her, which is why Sooyoung thinks it’s important that Jiwoo is in the music video too. As part of their unit as their main vocal, her best friend, and as someone that’s guaranteed to make Chaewon less reserved.

 

Before she knows it, herself and Jiwoo are with Chaewon everywhere. She’s reminded in the subtlety of when they put on their unit outfit, when Chaewon asks how to pose, and how Jiwoo well every once in a while slips her hand into her own. Sooyoung sometimes asks herself even though it’s only been around two months, how did she live without Loona?

 

How did she live without Jiwoo calling herself in third person? How did she live before she constantly called Hyunjin and Heejin to see how they were doing on their survival show? How did she live without seeing Yerim’s smile? How did she live without seeing Jungeun beg to get food? How did she live without Haseul’s fond gaze on her members? How did she ever go a couple days without reassuring Chaewon you’ll be fine,  _ they’ll love you. _

 

Jiwoo does most of the reassuring though, helping Chaewon get ready. Going on tangents about how she was so nervous doing her mv. Getting Chaewon food, making sure she was comfortable with the other members, always singing See Saw in her free time just to put a smile on the new blonde’s face.

 

Sooyoung just feels so much contentment from watching it. She definitely wasn’t like this with Jiwoo. Yes she did everything in her power to help her but she always felt as though Jiwoo with her bright personality and love for life would be able to do this on her own. And Jiwoo was but the whole time she was tugging on Yves’s arm, which brings her back to this. Jiwoo babying Chaewon and pulling the tallest of the three to help her. And she does, she remembers the scene she was hugging Chaewon and crowning her.

 

She remembers Jiwoo squealing in the background. She remembers smiling at Chaewon, a patient smile one only someone like her could pull off. The youngest immediately brightens and naturally falls into the hug easily.

 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo both agree, Chaewon can rock a crown.

 

It’s just so nice. Going around to photoshoots and shooting videos with Chaewon. Jiwoo pulling on her hand with a smile before looking to Chaewon, who’s begging them to come with her eyes and this is where she finds herself now.

 

“You like her.” Choerry states.

 

“Who?” She feels herself reply but knows exactly who the younger girl is referring to.

 

“Jiwoo, who else.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Sooyoung, we know you do. It’s somehow more obvious than Heejin and Hyunjin.”

 

She gives one of her soft smiles, the one that makes fans melt. “I wouldn’t compare us to them who’s known each other forever, but sure.”

 

“Chaewon is like your child.” Choerry states pulling her brown hair out of her face.

 

“And you’re Jinsol’s and Jungeun’s.”

 

“I take pride in that. They raised me in the idol world, just like you, Jiwoo and Chaewon.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Sooyoung quickly asks.

 

“Yes. I miss shooting mvs and going through the stages of becoming a member and being in a unit. But just being around you guys and being with the new members is all I need.”

 

“You are pretty smart for your age, Yerim.”

 

“As much as I can be!” She says in a high pitched voice and a smile at the praise, taking herself back to the Choerry everyone loves and knows.

 

“Could you help me with this?” A soft voice comes from the distance. Chaewon.

 

“Sure.” She replies quickly getting up to help Chaewon unscrew a stuck cap. After that Chaewon just smiles at her a pure smile completely different to the knowing one Yerim has. But soon the brown haired girl just skips off probably to talk to Yeojin.

 

“Also I wanted to say thanks.” Chaewon replies eyes downcast.

 

“For helping you with the jar. That was nothing.”

 

“I mean for everything.” The younger girl replies quickly.

 

Yves stays silent.

 

“I mean helping with the photoshoots and making sure I knew what I was doing. And being so nice and considerate and thank you, thank you so much.” Chaewon says in her soft voice before wrapping her arms around Sooyuoug’s small waist.

 

Sooyoung immediately hugs her back. Blown away by the comments. Even for the limited time she’s known this girl, even as a trainee she cares for her so much. More than most could know, a desire to take care and protect this girl. Treat her like a younger sister.

 

Suddenly the younger of the two pulls away with a small cough and a light blush. “You and Jiwoo have been so nice. I hope I can be the same with the next member.”

 

_ Jiwoo.  _ “Yes, Jiwoo is something else.”

 

“Yeah but so are you, unnie.” The blonde says with a small tug at her hand and the most dazzling smile.  _ It means the world. _

 

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and a mysterious brunette pops in, one with eyes full of excitement. Chuu’s eyes brighten when she sees them and hides a giggle behind her hands. “Chaewon get dressed, we’re about to go to the next photoshoot!”

 

Chaewon immediately rushes in and Sooyoung follows, but only after she drops a kiss to Jiwoo’s cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Chaewon's first loonatv. It's my first fic so please leave some constructive criticism! I hope you have a great day and thanks for reading!


End file.
